


Listen Here

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [36]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "death doesn't discriminate", (I'm sorry Tommy but you're not 18 therefore you're still a child), (but this isn't a self-insert and Tubbo doesn't die), (in the pre-notes but tagging it anyways), (or if Tubbo died), (yes if I were in this story and I died I'd list that as child death too), Angry fic, Angst, Attempted Murder, Author was Angry, Bad Ending, Bittwersweet ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Child Death, Dream and Techno fight, Emotional Whump, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Mild torture, Murder, Outing, Physical Whump, Sad Ending, Sort Of, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Violence and Gore, Weapons, Whump, and sad, angry techno, axes, but also he seemed to be very intriguing and hostile villain techno, especially with the angry death music, for the SMP not Techno lol, here i am death and my scythe drips with blood, i do not hate techno, i find him very difficult to write, i think i'm too tired to know, it's welcome to the black parade, just gonna say it, just really sounded right, like pen dripping with blood angst, title from MCR Song, tws for:, you know that line from wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: “I’m a person, too!” Techno snapped, whirling on Dream. Instead of what he wanted—fiery glares, maybe even fear—there was nothing. Nothing but Dream’s stupid, blank white mask. The smiley face stared mockingly back at him. However, even Techno felt a chill at the words that Dream then spat.“Then you should be ready to be held accountable like one.”~I’m somewhere between mad and sad so you’re getting this. Lol I wrote it pretty quickly.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 18
Kudos: 175





	Listen Here

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been stressful. So, anyways, this is another angry fic. Because after being lectured while crying (on the upside, first time I’ve cried in a while), my mind’s falling back on all the old wounds. Probably not good because it means I’m bitter about it but honestly this kind of stuff is something I can be bitter about (the people giving the lecture outed me to twelve people and then proceeded to shove me back in the closet because they didn’t like my answers). Anyways, that means this could be anywhere between the last ones (Tommy getting slaughtered by the assassin, the Nightmare fic, and then Sunrise).   
> Let’s just jump into this, I’m exhausted and this is going to run me into the ground even more.

When Dream and Techno battled, it was usually pretty terrifying.

This was no exception. As both of the men faced off in the rain-spattered dirt, everyone nearby watched the same way people watched two trains crash into one another. Lightning cracked the dry sky, and Dream bristled. “Come on, Techno!” He snapped, lifting his head and gesturing with his axe. “You want a fight? What’s stopping you?” The sky split again, white light flashing off of the enchanted blade of the axe, and Dream let out a breath that sounded more like a scoff. “Are you too _scared_?”

“I’m not afraid of you. Or anything!” Techno snarled, mask down in front of his face. Shifting his hand on the hilt, he charged. Dream stepped to the side like a matador, mask shining in the bright sunlight streaming through charcoal and tin grey clouds. He kicked Techno in the back, and the other man twisted. Techno’s axe cut through the air where Dream’s legs had been a second before. Except he wasn’t there. The hunter had dodged to the side, rolling his shoulders and still holding his own axe. Growling, Techno turned and lunged again.

“Come _on, Techno.”_ Dream mocked, swinging his axe around again and laughing mockingly. Leaning forward, he added, “Bring it.”

Techno lunged again. Ducking under the blade, Dream rammed his shoulder into his opponent’s ribs, sending him staggering to the side. Maybe Techno had an advantage in size, with broader shoulders and a stockier frame than Dream’s lean runner’s build. Didn’t particularly matter.

“What was the phrase again?” Dream asked, dropping down to swipe Techno’s legs out from under him. The other man hit the dirt with a grunt. Standing over him, Dream braced his axe blade at Techno’s neck. “The bigger they are, the harder they fall. And your ego’s pretty big.”

Roaring, Techno grabbed Dream’s leg and yanked to the side.

Rolling to the side, Dream held out his hands. Balancing like a dancer, he tipped back and landed on his feet, then dodged in to grab his axe. Techno lunged out a hand for him, grabbing at his hoodie. Dream, however, had already snagged the hilt. Twisting, he slashed up. Techno roared as bloody pain slashed through his arm. A long gash decorated the side of his left forearm, where he’d grabbed. Stumbling back, Dream looked at him. “Shut up.” Techno heaved, shoulders shaking as he drew himself up. Squaring his shoulders, Dream stared him down. A light sprinkling of rain began to dust down around them, sliding down Dream’s stupid mask and pattering against his stupid green hoodie and the stupid smiley face and Techno’s own stupid mask. “Shut up.”

“Come on, Techno.” Swinging the axe around, Dream caught the wooden edge in his palm and looked down at the hilt. Even with the mask, Techno could tell he was _smiling. The nerve. The audacity._

_Make him pay!_ The voices screamed. _Make him pay make him pay **make him pay!**_

_(Oooh, really? Why don’t you just go back to farming potatoes, huh? A lot of good you’ve done for the server,_ one of them jeered, but he shoved it back and ignored it.)

Snarling, Techno charged again, not even thinking about grabbing his own weapon. Dream rolled to the side. This time— _this time—_ Techno expected it. Reaching out, he wrapped his hands around one of Dream’s thin little wrists and yanked him back, threw him down to the mud. There was a solid _crack_ and Dream inhaled sharply beneath him. _“I’m going to tear you apart!”_ Techno roared, and Dream’s mask stared up at him for a moment. Reaching forwards, Techno got his fingers locked around the edge.

Then, Dream disappeared from underneath him, and someone slammed into him.

“Techno, stop it!” A higher voice begged, and he grabbed the person by the back of the shirt and threw them to the side. There was a blur of blond, of a red-and-white shirt with a green bandanna. Then, the person slammed into a tree with a heavy _thud_ , head cracking back against the tree trunk.

_“Tommy!”_ Someone shrieked, and they sprinted over. Techno turned his attention back to Dream, stalked forwards.

**_Make him pay make him pay makehimpaymakehimpaymakehimpaymakehimpay—_**

**** _(Nice job, now you’ve hurt Tommy. Who’s the real monster here?)_

Roaring, Techno glanced down to see his axe glittering in the new mud. He reached down and grabbed it, stalking forwards. Dream was on the ground, and the admin scrambled away from Techno. There was a distinct bump in one of his arms, red staining the green of his hoodie and darkening it to a ruddy brown. “I wonder how wide those eyes are behind that mask of yours. I’d love to see, Dream. See your pretty face before I rip your eyes out.” Techno spat, shoulders bristling. There was more yelling, and something whipped past him. Glass shattered, and Dream glanced to the side as the familiar particles of a strength potion surrounded him. Nose wrinkling, Techno leered back. “So you need potions to defeat me? Oh, Dream. Cheating isn’t allowed. Now come back here and fight me like a man!”

Dream looked at him, glanced to the side. “What’s wrong with you, Techno?” He asked. Following his gaze, Techno noticed Tommy leaning against the tree he’d been thrown into. His chin was resting against his chest, eyes flicked closed. Tubbo was holding his friend, eyes wide and staring at Techno with horror splattering his features like blood. In front of them, Wilbur and Phil stood. Wilbur had his guitar out, apparently ready to fight with it if necessary. Meanwhile, Phil’s wings were flared out. The small razor tips on the edges of the outer primaries and coverts glittered in the storm-streaked sunlight.

“He was in the way.” Wilbur’s gaze darkened and he dipped his head, and Phil’s face twisted in a mix of pain and disgust. Scoffing, Techno looked ahead. “Come on, Dream. We don’t need these people.”

“ _Need_ isn’t a part of it, Techno.” Dream forced out, rising to his feet. Throwing his head back, Techno cackled.

“So you _wanted_ them? Do you think they want you?” Laughing, Techno mocked, “After everything you’ve done? Why would they want a self-destructive admin?”

Dream’s shoulders shuddered a little, and he continued, “They don’t need to want me. This is my world. My server. I’m not letting you hurt another person.”

“I’m a person, too!” Techno snapped, whirling on Dream. Instead of what he wanted—fiery glares, maybe even fear—there was nothing. Nothing but Dream’s stupid, blank white mask. The smiley face stared mockingly back at him. However, even Techno felt a chill at the words that Dream then spat.

“Then you should be ready to be held accountable like one.”

Dream charged in, slashing with his axe. Techno blocked. A kick to the ribs, a duck underneath his blade, a dodge to the right. Feinting right, Dream lifted his axe above his head and smashed it down. This time, Techno was the one to dodge to the side, catching Dream in the ribs. “You know what? That’s a good point.” Grabbing Dream, Techno snatched him by the throat. The admin’s axe slipped from his hold, clattering in the mud. Brown splashed over the pristine, enchanted blade. “Well, look at that. You ever heard the stories about Ares, the god of war? Think about it.” Looking at Tommy, Techno dryly mused, “I think I’ve lived out the role of Lycomedes, but why stop there? I’m the Blood God.”

_Blood for the Blood God!_ The voices screamed.

( _Ah, yes, there’s the Greek mythos. I was wondering when that old trope would come in. Honestly, you could do, like, so much better. Come on. Something_ interesting, _at least._ The salty, jeering voice mused. He could almost see the owner flipping a page of a book, clearly disinterested.)

Turning back to Dream, Techno whispered, “If they want to treat me as little more than a monster, then they can watch me _become_ one.” Dream stared at him for a moment, and then Techno heard him take in a shuddery breath. Throwing the man forwards into the mud, Techno stepped on his fingers when he reached for his axe. “Strength potions may numb the effects of a broken wrist,” pressing more weight down, he grinned as Dream cried out weakly, “but they don’t negate them permanently. There’s no healing.”

Fangs tore into his shoulder.

Roaring, Techno caught a glimpse of cream and brown fur. _Antfrost._ He reached back and clawed at the cat. Hissing and spitting, Ant kept his teeth locked deep in Techno’s shoulder, ignoring the pain that had to come from Techno raking at his ears and face. Claws scratched at Techno’s armour, and he saw George and Sapnap run in with twin shouts. Bad, meanwhile, was rushing to Dream’s side. Skidding in the mud, he dropped down to Dream’s side, desperately trying to treat his wounds.

“So you bring a challenge.” Techno mused dryly, stepping to the side to avoid Dream’s pathetic friends. “Very well, I’ll play your little game.” His eyes met Velvet’s as the young man sprinted up.

“ _Ant!”_ Reaching forward, Fundy and Sam snatched the young man’s arms and dragged him away from the fight. Tommy still hadn’t stirred, and Tubbo was still glancing between the newcomers and Techno and the others. Sapnap’s sword flashed in Techno’s vision and he leaned back, spinning. On his back, Ant let out a choking noise. “Ant! Leave him alone!”

“Someone get him down!” Sapnap roared, and Techno grabbed the young man by the throat to throw him into George. Instead of tumbling, though, George braced Sapnap up and then charged in, driving his sword into Techno’s stomach.

Leaning in, George’s eyes flashed behind his clout goggles. “ _Never forget, Techno,_ ” he whispered, then spat, “ _I was here first.”_

Ant’s teeth bit harder into his neck. Finally, Techno managed to dig his fingers into Ant’s neck and scruff, tightened his grip on the scruff—or maybe it was his neck—and ripped him loose. Heat flooded the area, and Ant yowled in pain as he was thrown through the air. Techno smashed him on the ground, braced a foot against the cat’s chest, and glared down at him, shoulders heaving. “Pathetic.” He snarled, grabbing Ant’s throat again. Eyeing George and Sapnap, he threatened, “Move any closer and I rip his throat out.”

Ant’s eyes narrowed, and he unsheathed his claws. Kicking his legs up, he slammed a foot into Techno’s arm, the other into Techno’s ribs. Their gazes met, and Ant fired back, “Sapnap, George, let loose.” Tearing his claws down Techno’s skin, he pulled out an ender pearl, winked, and then threw it up into the air. It crashed down on Techno’s back again, and he felt the cat kick him forwards with considerable strength. Sapnap ducked around him, drove his sword towards Techno’s neck.

“ _Enough!”_

Dream’s voice shot through everything, and everyone looked to him. Slowly, with Bad’s support, the admin rose to his feet and glared at Techno. His shoulders shook, rising and falling visibly, with each breath. “You hurt Ant, threatened to kill him. You nearly have killed Tommy.” Reaching up, Dream fixed his mask calmly and stepped forwards. “Get out of my server. Before I make you.”

Raising his head, Techno laughed, “You can’t do anything—” Dream raised a screen, swept his hand across. All of a sudden, there was a rush around Techno as he and Dream were somehow separated from the others. The air ripped itself from his lungs and he collapsed to his knees, holding his throat. Turning, he met Dream’s gaze. Shock pulsed through him.

“Get—out—of—my—server.” Dream forced out. Then, darkness surrounded them. The voices screeched at an unearthly volume, screaming that Dream betrayed them. That everyone did. One voice stood out, though. The jeering one, the one constantly questioning his actions.

**Traitor traitor go backgobackgobackgoback—**

— _I hope you’re happy, Technoblade—_

_— **Dream needs to burn they all need to they all need to**_ **see _—_**

_—because now—_

Techno dropped to the ground as his own world formed around him. Soft, tilled soil sunk underneath his feet, and he braced his arms to keep himself upright. Bright, bright sunshine spilled across his back. Sucking in a breath, he removed the mask.

_**—blood blood blood for the blood god blood for**_ **technoblade _—_**

_—the real monster is you. Isn’t it obvious? Congratulations,_ Technoblade _._

His name was spat with a different kind of venom. Most of the voices kept a form of reverence, in a way. This one, however, was different. No, this one spat vitriol and arsenic, ice dripping from its words like water from a melting glacier. Fire spat from its mouth like rays of dawn from a rising sun. Shaking, Techno wrapped his arms around himself, physically shaking as he felt the pull from Dream’s server twist and twist and then finally _snap._

_You told them you wanted to be a monster. Didn’t you? So I say congratulations, I applaud you. The only one you have to blame, really, is you. All your choices, all your actions, they led to this. You didn’t have to listen, you could have repaired the relationships. And instead you fought. You fought and you bitched and whined and_ cried _and you didn’t do_ anything. Pausing, the voice added, _Well, I guess you did one thing. But isn’t that what you wanted,_ Technoblade?

**_Destroy them all destroy them all destroy everyone!_**

**_No, save Tommy save Tommy why did we hurt him why did we hurt Ant we hurt everyone—_ **

**_They deserved it! They deserved every blow! Every rock and stone they threw at us—they were not without sin, either! Why should we burn when they walk free? When Dream walks free? He is worse than we are!_ **

_Isn’t this what you_ wanted _, Technoblade?_ The voice continued to jeer. With every word, the knife twisted deeper as Techno felt the waning, fading pull from some of his other worlds. Tommy and Tubbo and Wilbur and Phil and _Phil his friends he was losing everyone._ The voice continued to spit. _This is what you wanted, right! Take it! Take what you’ve done!_

_I didn’t want this._ Techno thought, shaking. Slowly, he rose to look across the field of potatoes in front of him. They stretched out almost impossibly far. A slow shudder wracked his shoulders.

_After all, you told them to watch you become the monster—and the monster you became!_

+++

**Technoblade left the world**

**TommyInnit died of [Unintentional Game Design]**

**Antfrost was slain by Technoblade**

**Dream was slain by Technoblade**

**< /ban Technoblade ?> [y]/n**

**Technoblade has been banned from the world**

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a follow-up to this but I might not, depends on whether or not I get upset like that again. Additionally, please be aware that even in my official books death is cheap and very rarely permanent when it comes to major characters (I say that because I literally incorporate mechanics just to make it clearer that you *don’t* want to be in their situations, that their powers do have some limits, and since in one world they don’t have the F-bomb and in another world they do have vine references most of the resurrections are done by my character because I’m chaotic evil and I’m writing these books for me, not anyone else. Also, terrifyingly, I go easy on fictional characters that aren’t mine I’m known for yeeting characters into things or impaling them to get out of situations I don’t like.) Just to clarify, for deaths, Tommy’s was caused by being thrown into the tree (blunt force trauma causing damage to spine and sternum) but I didn’t want to put “TommyInnit hit a tree too hard”. Ant was killed by Techno ripping the back of his neck open to get him off, hence the slain by Technoblade. Finally, Dream died of injuries and complications regarding severed arteries in his arm and wrist. The [] at the end indicate which option is picked, as probably picked up via context clues.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I hope you have a lovely day. Hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
